A Different Ending
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Oneshot. The title pretty much says it all. T for character death.


**[A/N] I like the idea of a villain ultimately triumphing over the forces of good despite their best efforts.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO, I promise.**

Luke was on his knees struggling to keep control of himself as Kronos hammered away at his resolve, Percy was but two insignificant steps away, he closed the distance raising Annabeth's knife to strike.

"You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled." Luke gasped out his body beggining to glow, small wisps of smork pouring off his shoulders. Percy hesitated, looking from Luke to Annabeth who seemed to be waking up from the vicious blow Kronos had dealt her to Grover who stood protectively in front of her. He handed the knife to Luke hilt first, a grateful smile crossing his enemies face as he began to glow more feircely the smoke now billowing off of him. He reached forward grasping the hilt knife before reaching to undo the straps of his armor.

_"Do you really believe you can keep me controlled?" _Kronos asked Luke from within his own head, a cruel and diabolical laugh echoed through his mind. Luke did his best to ignore the voice gritting his teeth and fumbling with his straps.

_"I spent millennia in Tartarus plotting my revenge!" _Kronos screamed in fury, it sounded so loud in his head he was sure that his eardrums would break because of it. It felt as though time had slowed down, he continued to fumble with the straps of his armor though it felt as though he was moving his fingers through molasses.

_"Do you know what it was like?" _Kronos asked fiercely _"Endless darkness that stretches on forever hungrily devouring any and all light, but that's not the worst part." _he continued his tone bitter and cruel. Luke couldn't help but feel himself want to listen, the straps of his armor almost altogether forgotten.

_"What's the worst part?" _ Luke thought at Kronos, who laughed darkly.

_"The silence."_ Kronos said so quietly Luke wasn't sure he heard correctly, Kronos must of been able to sense his doubt as he added slightly louder _"Don't worry, I'll show you." _Instantly Luke was cast into his memories, inky blackness filling his vision and all the formerly unnoticeable noise leaving him in a terrible silence. He had no idea how long he was there for; seconds, hours, months, decades, and even centuries could of past by as he festered in the dark slowly losing not only his sanity but also his humanity.

He never managed to undo the straps of his armor, his body dissovling in an instant and his soul assimilating into the titans, leaving a now fully formed and extremely angry Kronos. The immensely powerful flash of energy instantly obliterated Grover who had been watching with rapt attention, his reed pipes falling to the ground next to him and bouncing away. His body had blocked Annabeth from seeing the Titan's true form saving her life, though the intense amount of light had temporarily blinded her. Percy took the brunt of it, the wave of power that washed over him left his skin hot and his hair singed, if he had been any less invincible he would of died instantly, burning into true nothingness, as it was his mind cracked under the mental pressure of the cruel perfection of Kronos' true form.

"Foolish mortals." Kronos said arrogantly before morphing into a form that could be looked upon by humans, oddly enough he looked exactly as he had as Luke. Annabeth was on the ground sobbing, Grover's reed pipes clutched in her hands, Percy had fallen to the floor screaming in agony as his mind slowly ate away at itself. Kronos turned away from the pathetic would be hero and walked towards Annabeth's dejected form. She did her best to stand, weaponless and hopeless she faced him as tears ran freely down her face. She felt her knife, the very one Luke had given her, pierce her stomach. The sneering face of Kronos burned itself into her mind as he viciously pulled the knife upward splitting her stomach open from below her navel up to her sternum. She fell backwards the knife slipping easily from her stomach, as the King of the Titan's turned away from her corpse and Percy's spasming form. He began to methodically destroy the thrones of Olympus making his way from one side of the throne room to the other while whistling joyfully.

**You like? Leave a review and tell me if you did.**


End file.
